Jonesborough, Tennessee
Jonesborough is a town in and the county seat of Washington County, Tennessee. The population of the town is 5,051. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the town is: 92.08% White (4,651) 4.26% Black or African American (215) 3.66% Other (185) 7.2% (363) of Jonesborough residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Jonesborough has low rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The town reported 2 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.76 murders a year. Pokemon See the Washington County page for more info. Fun facts * Jonesborough was founded in 1779, 17 years before Tennessee became a state and while the area was under the jurisdiction of North Carolina. It was named after North Carolina legislator, Willie Jones, who had supported the state's westward expansion across the Appalachian Mountains. The town was renamed "Jonesboro" for a period of time, but it has been changed back to the original spelling. * Jonesborough served as the capital of the autonomous State of Franklin from August 1784 to December 1785, when it was moved to Greeneville. * Today, Jonesborough attracts heritage tourism because of its historical status as Tennessee's oldest town and its significant historic preservation efforts that have preserved a rich architectural fabric. The town's museum describes the local heritage of tobacco farming. The historic Chester Inn, built in 1797, still stands in downtown Jonesborough. The Jonesborough Historic District was listed on the National Register of Historic Places in 1969. The oldest surviving building, the Christopher Taylor House (built in 1777 about a mile outside of the original town limits), was relocated to a lot within the historic district. Jonesborough is the home to the International Storytelling Center, which holds the annual National Storytelling Festival on the first full weekend in October. The festival builds on the Appalachian cultural tradition of storytelling, and has been drawing people from around the world for more than 35 years. Large tents are pitched in parks around town, and storytellers sit on stages or at the head of the main tent to perform. Occasionally, performances are interrupted for a moment by passing Norfolk Southern Railway trains. Past storytellers included Carmen Agra Deedy, Syd Lieberman, and Kathryn Tucker Windham. The festival inspired the development of a successful storytelling graduate degree program at the nearby East Tennessee State University. * A local legend holds that the ghost of Andrew Jackson occasionally appears in the vicinity of a historic cabin in a town park. In 1788, future U.S. president Jackson spent several months in Jonesborough awaiting a caravan. During this time, he lodged in a cabin belonging to Major Christopher Taylor, which was located about a mile outside of town. In 1974, this cabin was removed from its original spot and reconstructed in the town's park. The ghost supposedly walks up to the front door and disappears into the building. The ghost has also been reportedly seen walking down the street, in the direction of the old courthouse. * Jonesborough has a bit of amenities to offer. It has an Ingles, Nintendo World, Tractor Supply Co., dollar stores, Food City, a bit of fast food, Lowe's, a couple of hotels/motels, a bit of local restaurants and businesses, Wetlands Water Park, a sports complex, a bit of public battle fields, a landing strip, and a few other things. Category:Tennessee Towns Category:Tennessee Cities